Consider Yourself Screwed
by Scraggles
Summary: Kagami was just chilling at the Izumi household, getting her butt handed to her by Konata and her wicked awesome gaming skills when things took a turn for the unexpected! WARNING: Yuri girlxgirl lemon/lime Pairings: KonataxKagami with some MinamixYutaka


This is just a small one shot I felt like doing for Lucky Star out of boredom. I may continue it if you guys show me that you appreciate my hard work, sweat, and extra gatorade that I frivolously wasted on it. **Don't like yuri? Don't read!**

Point of view: Third person.

Disclaimer: These things are useless really, but since I don't want to get my ass sued off, I don't own Lucky Star. Some rich Japanese anime producer does, so if you feel like suing anyone, sue them, not me, because all you'd get is a couple balls of lint and maybe a crusty moth corpse.

I was listening to "Best I Ever Had" by Drake (uncensored) when I made this, set on loop. I apologize for the shortness.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! More!" Konata screamed from her room, the noise being followed by aggravated groans from Kagami.

Konata's father merely sighed. He mumbled to himself shamefully, unable to control his thought process . . something about being a lolicon. He sighed yet again, slumping into his seat further and further as he tried to focus on his hentai game. "I doubt they're doing anything up there . . They're perfectly innocent little girls . . That's right, perfectly chaste, innocent children. They're not screaming in ecstasy up there!" He told himself naïvely.

Upstairs, Konata and Kagami were shooting each other up in Konata's newly acquired first person shooter game. Needless to say, Kagami was sorely losing. Kagami chucked her controller down as she was defeated for the thousandth time.

"Victory!" Konata screeched in a high pitched voice, bouncing up and down.

"This game sucks." Kagami said, growling.

"It only sucks because you're the one getting your ass whipped," Konata replied, grinning.

"Shut up."

"You first!" Konata tackled her purple-haired friend.

"GET OFF ME!" Kagami blushed furiously and pushed up against Konata's chest.

Konata's grin grew much, much wider, "I didn't know tsunderes responded to being tackled like this, Kagamin! It's uncharacteristic of you to show your affection so graphically, perhaps you really have grown out of it!"

"Did you just . . Trigger a flag?"

"Well, if by 'Triggering a flag,' you mean 'telling you that you that you're grabbing my boobs and implying that maybe you aren't such a tsundere after all,' then yes." Konata said, looking blank.

"Eek! Get your boobs away from my hands, pervert!"

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong. You're still just as much of a tsundere as you were five minutes ago."

"Didn't I say for you to get off me!"

"Pancakes?" Konata tossed a shoe at her light switch, turning it off, along with the T.V.

"Argh! You're just as bad as Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled, still pushing with all her might to get Konata off of her, making Konata laugh at her.

"Kagami-chan is so cute when she's like this," Konata said, "One could even consider it to be extraordinarily moe-esque . . . " She trailed off, twirling her fingers around in the silky strands of Kagami's hair, leaning in closely.

"K-konata! What the hell?"

"Kagaminnnn," Konata purred, cupping the chin of her favorite tsundere as their breath began to mix.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagami yelled, her heart feeling as if it would beat out of her chest the more she looked at Konata and her lidded eyes. She looked almost . . . _feral._

"Shh," Konata placed her right index finger over Kagami's lips, leaning in and planting a small kiss over it, "You'll see soon enough," She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"But-" She was cut off by a kiss from Konata, her mouth being explored by the blue-haired otaku's tongue. As much as she had lied to herself about not wanting it, Kagami found that she actually enjoyed it more than she had expected she would. Konata was one hell of a good kisser, Kagami was barely able to keep up!

* * *

In the next room, Minami and Yutaka were sitting calmly on the small bed, furrowing their eyebrows at the weird noises they heard coming through the wall.

"Minami-chan, I wonder what they're doing. What do you think?"

"I - I don't think you want to know . . Ehe," the lime haired girl answered, blushing furiously.

"Oh, but I do!" Yutaka said, gathering courage in her chest as she positioned herself over her beloved Iwasaki-san.

"Um . . Would you . . like to try it?" Minami asked, her voice breaking.

Yutaka responded by crashing their lips together, unbuttoning their shirts and running her tiny hands over Minami's body.

"Mmph!" Minami moaned into Yutaka's mouth, following Yutaka's example, driven by lust.

* * *

The girls intertwined themselves in every way possible, tangling their limbs and grinding against themselves furiously, becoming more and more frustrated with their uniforms as time went on. Kagami moaned through the lengthy kiss, her hands running up and down Konata's frame.

Later, Konata pulled away, "Still wondering what I'm doing?"

"Damn you, Konata," Kagami hissed, before pulling Konata into another kiss, loosening her tie and beginning to help her out of her shirt as the otaku did the same. Some five odd minutes of making out later, both were stripped down to their underwear, fingers all over the place, touching, clutching, and nudging here there and everywhere.

"You know you love me." Konata purred her breath tickling the skin of Kagami's collarbone.

"What the hell was that?!" Kagami shouted, looking up at the wall, towards Yutaka's room.

"It seems Minami and Yutaka are enjoying themselves too!" Konata narrowed her eyes, grinning in amusement.

Before Kagami had the chance to say anything, Konata had smashed their lips together again, making damn sure that she fondled each and every inch of her lover's body. Later on during their love-making session, Kagami had rolled on top of Konata and was rubbing hard against Konata's crotch with her left hand while grinding against her kneecap.

"Ooh, Kagami-chaaaan!" Konata moaned, blushing an even deeper shade of pink, pushing her new lover down into the bed and claiming her place on top, positioning her body so that the two could grind against eachother, kissing her roughly and tugging against her lip with her teeth.

"Konata," Kagami moaned, exhaling and taking a breath before her lips collided with the blue-haired girl's again.

"Tell me what you want, Kagami-chan," Konata drawled, tracing a finger from the twin-tailed girl's lips to her bare chest, whispering into her ear seductively.

"Nn-" Kagami moaned, once again being interrupted, listening to the sounds of ecstasy radiating from the adjacent room.

"I'll stop if you don't tell me," Konata threatened.

"Don't!"

"You know I will." She grinned mischeviously.

"I - I want you to . . . um," Kagami began, looking up at the cat-like grin on Konata's face as she traced her finger around her nipple, waiting for an answer. Kagami searched for words, trying to find a way to say it without sounding entirely obvious, despite the circumstances.

"Spit it out!"

"I – I want you to screw me!" Kagami yelled, pouting and crossing her arms, "Happy? I said it, now do it!"

"Okay!" Konata yelled, leaping up and grabbing her clothes and skipped out of the room, slamming the door with a wistful, feline grin, going in the direction of the bathroom. A second later, she peeked her head in again and said, giggling, "Consider yourself screwed."

Konata slammed the door again, leaving a very exposed, very sexually frustrated Kagami lying in bed, literally aching with desire, wondering what the hell had just happened to her. For some reason, Kagami wasn't really all that mad at Konata, however.

"Fuck you Konata . . . and in more ways than one," Kagami mumbled.

"I heard that," Konata said from the other side of the door, "I could swear you actually sounded serious."

"You weren't?!" Kagami gasped as if she had seen a ghost.

"I'm just kidding, Geez! It's not like we aren't going to be at it again tonight anyways!"

**Fin**

* * *

So, anyone like that? I know, it's not exactly a lemon or lime and it's pathetically awkward and short, but eh, it's my first try at coupling these characters, or really making anything even remotely close to a lemon/lime with _any _of the Lucky Star characters! Tell me how I can improve!

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
